


Obsecro

by maricutie



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, F/M, Minor Violence, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricutie/pseuds/maricutie
Summary: When you overhear a conversation between Olivia and Frederick, you can't help to feel something is up.Based on the support conversations between Frederick and Olivia.





	Obsecro

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to preface, I made this for fun and I am not really much of a creative writer. I usually do abstracter visual art. Hopefully this context suffices to bear with my writing style. I apologize if this seems too OOC, I really tried to read a lot of support conversations to try to immerse myself into the character.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_Why do I feel so… insignificant?_

War has been you and your comrades' lives for over a year now, yet it has not taken a tick off of your sanity. The amnesia and maps before you have never consumed your thoughts as you wrote away for hours. The notes on the tactics Chrom chipped in during your last meeting should be what be what you wanted on your mind today, yet you couldn’t keep something from your mind.

_“Er, Sir Frederick?”_

_“Yes milady? How may I be of service?”_

You were sure Frederick would never allow himself to be distracted by anything except for the royals and yourself. And even when he would, it surprised you.

 But your valiant knight looked to be heavily occupied with other things recently.

The heavy grip on your quill loosened as the thoughts of _her_ and your beloved began to converse about the strangest thing.

_“Well, see, I was wondering... And this may be an odd question, but... Well, what do you think of me?”_

_“Think of you, milady? Well, you are flexible of limb and move with an economy of motion. You have the qualities of a superior fencer. I would recommend a light rapier to start.”_

_“No, I'm not talking about being a soldier. What I mean is...What do you think of me as a woman?”_

_“Do I find you attractive? Is that your meaning?”_

_“I suppose so, yes”_

Shaking your head, you set the quill in the inkwell and got up. _Maybe I just need something to eat?_

 _You know what, it was probably a one-time conversation._ You thought to yourself. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath as you reached for the tent flap to enter. _It's fin-_

“If I may have everyone’s attention!” Frederick planted his feet while holding a canvas facing him.

_Oh, Gods what is he up to?_

“I require every person’s input on this important subject matter” He quickly flipped the canvas to reveal the most detailed portrait of that _girl_.

“Frederick, I had no idea you had it in you!” Vaike instigated. Whistles and cheers filled the tent as tears threatened to fall. _He wouldn’t just lead me on like this, right?_ You thought to yourself.

Frederick tried to do damage control and calm them down by shouting over them but it just made you angrier and more frustrated. You turned around and slowly left the tent, trying to focus on your thoughts.

“Now that I have everyone’s attention, please inform me if you find Lady Olivia” he pauses to clear his throat, “attractive. This is a professional matter and I prefer if you kept it so.”

This was the last thing you heard before you ran back to your tent.

As soon as your head hit the cot, the tears escaped.

 _I thought he loved me._ Your body shook as the sobs became more intense.  
  
_What did our times together mean?_ You clasped your hand over your mouth in fear of drawing attention.

 _Frederick, how could you act so absurd? Everyone thinks you are after Olivia when you are engaged to me!_  You raise your hand to hit your pillow in frustration, but you give your attention to a familiar voice.

“Robin, are you alright? I saw you do a mad dash and I was worried.” Chrom’s voice emits from outside of your tent. The sunset showed the prince’s figure walking from the behind your head towards the front of the tent. During this short time span, you quickly sit up and try to compose yourself as much as possible. You don’t want to show your vulnerable side to your best friend. He trusts you to lead an army, not to get jealous and erratic when you see something you didn’t like.

“May I come in?” Chrom’s voice did not waver and you grow anxious.

“Y-yes!” You exclaim as you try to wipe off the proof of your emotions from your flushed cheeks.

The blue-haired prince lifted the tent flap to let himself in and as soon as he saw your irritated eyes, he coughed and asked, “Are you alright, Robin? I can’t help but notice your red eyes.” This caused you to sigh and shake your head as you looked to the floor.

“Would you like to be filled in?” You gesture to the seat that you were sitting in earlier as you were working on tactics. It is close to your bed since you often worked late nights and was convenient. Chrom sat down promptly.

“Whenever you’re ready.”

Instinctively, you fiddle with your new ring as you anxiously look around and think of where to begin.

“Someone has taken your hand!” Chrom starts off ecstatically and gestures to your shaky hands. “Who is the lucky man?”

You take a deep breath. It was hard trying to think about having to break to him that his lieutenant was the person who took your heart and broke it.

“Well, you s-”

 _“I must say, milady, having spent so much time with you recently, I... Well, I am starting to see why the others found you so charming.”_ Frederick’s voice boomed wholeheartedly. You freeze and ball up your fists on your thighs as you stare at them.

Chrom frowned and studied your face, visually worried and connecting the dots as Olivia and Frederick continue with their conversation. Both of you listened and waited for them to pass. The sun was almost gone, and it seems Olivia was being escorted by Frederick to her tent as she noticed their figures completely passing the tent.

“Has Frederick been overstepping his boundaries again?” Chrom asks, completely missing the points to connect. You lift your head quickly.

“Huh?”

 “I told him to calm down with the accusations, you have proved trustworthy more than enough. It is completely unfair for you.” He starts to get up from his seat, however, you stop him by shaking your head to deny his allegations.

“No, no that’s far from it. It’s just… he… Gods, how do I say this? He has been spending _quite_ a lot of time with our recruit Olivia and, I can only assume, made quite a detailed portrait of her and asked everyone if she’s _attractive_!” Frustration started to show in your voice. “And he seems so enamored with Olivia and now,” your hand gestures to the front of your tent, “he even finds her charming.”

“And you are upset because…” he pauses to try to think of why you would possibly find this outraging, besides the obvious breach of privacy for Olivia. “He fancies her?”

Eyes welling with tears, you look away to shield yourself from the embarrassment.

Chrom awkwardly looks at you and tries to find a way to get out of this strange conversation. “Maybe speaking to your fiancé might help? He might know what to do. I apologize for not knowing what to do in this sort of situation.”

As the prince begins to stand up, you push yourself to say, “It’s because it's _him_. It’s Frederick!” It sounded like one word but the man before you understood all the same.

His eyes widened in shock. “Frederick?! I can’t believe that he would… No there’s no way he would do this…” The now frantic prince felt terrible that his best friend and guardian had caused such hurt.

It seemed like a blur. He was there one second and ran out the next. You felt you didn’t need any more interaction for today. Clearing your head seemed is what will really help you think straight so you could decide on how to confront the insensible knight. Gathering your books, your weapons, and placing your candle in a lantern box, you leave your canvas tent to reveal the night that had replaced the red sky you’ve seen moments before.

 

* * *

 

 

“Frederick if I may have a word?”

Brown eyes left the growing fire he created and fell upon the tempered prince.

“Of course, milord. Has something happened?”

“Well, you can say that.” Chrom gestured for Frederick to follow him. “Let us speak in private. Once you’re situated, of course.”

Frederick set down his extra pieces of wood on a nearby tree stump and turned back to face Chrom. “I am ready, milord.” The two set off during this chilly evening towards the convoy.

Upon reaching the largest canvas tent in the camp, Frederick scouted to see if there was anyone inside. As he expected, no one was found. _It is time for dinner, after all_. He returned to his sire quickly to hear what had happened so he may help accordingly.

“So you have been spending a lot of time with Olivia lately,” Chrom bravely broke the tension he created. “And made a portrait of her, parading it around the camp to ask if she is attractive? Why?”

Frederick nodded in affirmation. “My sire, she had asked me if I found her attractive. I could not answer, so I asked the soldiers if they had found her attractive in efforts to boost her morale. Alas, she told me that it was… embarrassing.”

Chrom knew his longtime friend would never lie to him, yet he felt something was missing.

“You commented she was charming.”

A twinge of shock shone through his iron persona. “Yes I did, milord. How have you gathered this information? I was alone with Lady Olivia I thought? I did not sense any person following us.” It wasn’t like him to ask so many questions.

“I was with Robin, Frederick.” Chrom had tried to hint that Robin had heard most of his conversations, however, the man before him was as calm as a lake. “Now tell me, when did you pop the question? I didn’t expect you to be so forward towards her.”

His breathing hitched a bit more, “A-a week has passed since then, m-milord.” _Does he not approve of our unification?_ A million questions were wanting to be asked.

“Gods, I will just spell it out. Today has been a long day. Robin overheard your conversations with Olivia and has grown upset. I found her just after she was _crying_.” Disgust flavored his speech at the end. Frederick stared in horror, the strong man that looked to be a moment ago had shown to be frightened as if he was staring at a bear. “I apologize for asking so many questions milord but I must know what made her cry! I won’t stand for another tear to be shed.” Passionate words fluidly yet adamantly left his mouth.

“Your affairs with Olivia had. She saw the portrait you had drawn of her and overheard many of your conversations with her. If _I_ hadn’t been informed you were in love with Robin, I would have assumed you fancied Olivia.”

Frederick shook his head. “Pardon my language, milord. I disagree. Robin is strong and would never let anything this trivial take hold.”

Chrom sat down on a nearby crate while rubbing his head. _For being the wariest of all of Ylisse, he sure is oblivious when it comes to conversation, let alone women._ “Say Virion speaks to Robin in a flirting manner, say if offers to walk her to her tent. Would you not be upset?”

Frederick opened his mouth to speak but his mouth formed an O instead. _Gods, I hurt her._ His face twisted with obvious disgust and regret as he faced the ground in shame.

“Do you love her?”

“With all of my heart.” He answered without a moment to spare.

“Go to her, quickly and apologize. It is imperative you do this as soon as possible to ease her nerves early. Be as romantic as you were when you offered her the ring.”

The knight shook his head again. “I don’t think that is a… fine example of romance. I proposed to her upon succeeding in her bear meat training regimen.”

“I… see. Nevertheless, it can’t hurt to improvise.” He gets up and pushes the knight out of the tent. “Go on, prove your heart to her!” Chrom’s enthusiastic words of encouragement set a fire in Frederick. He left Chrom’s hold, thanked him and ran towards Robin’s tent. There were none in his way when he looked so determined and serious. Approaching your tent he felt his heart beat faster with each step. He slowed his steps as this rare anxiety came. The brave knight took a deep breath

“Robin? Are you inside?”

No answer. He waited for a minute.

“I am coming in, Robin.”

He slowly lifted the tent flap to see you weren’t in. “Gods…” he muttered to himself. _Where could she have gone?_

 

It was an hour before the wary knight had gotten the answer he wanted after he asked nearly the entire population of the camp for Robin’s whereabouts.

“I saw ‘er goin’ towards the river! She ain’t look too hot.” Donnel spilled to Frederick. He quickly thanked the young man before he started sprinting towards the river. Once he had entered the woods buffering the area between the camp and the river, he began shouting your name.

The wind’s chill answered instead of your refreshing voice.

_How far could she have g-_

His thoughts were interrupted by his foot stepping on a candle, smoke still hanging on the air. Frederick’s heart pumped faster. He bent down to try to search for clues of which direction you could have gone in the moonlight. Observing closer rewarded him with the tracks of a _bear_.

“Gods is this more punishment?” He asked the air around him. He followed the paw prints of the predator and eventually found a trail of blood. He began to run, fearing he was too late to save you.

“ROBIN!!”

The trail seemed to go on forever until he heard a quick “Psst!!” His head snapped to a large tree nearby. He cautiously began to circle the tree until he found you sitting there, knees to your chest and shaking. The lieutenant fell to you and instantly began to search for the injury.

“W-where are you hurt!”

You quickly put your finger to your lips. The same hand pointed towards your right. He looked over your body and saw the large animal walking around and sniffing for his next meal.

He whispers, “Are you hurt?”

“Only a nick on my leg.” You quickly reply. If one were just passing by, it would have sounded like leaves against the wind.

He hugs you tightly, almost crushing the tome that was placed between your thighs. “Gods I nearly thought I lost you.” He whispers in the crook of your neck.

You freeze, not because you don’t know what to do, rather because the beast sounded as if he was closer. Frederick looked up and saw him staring in the eyes of the bear, only a few steps away. He quickly lets you go and goes in front of you to shield you from any potential danger since his armor will give you an extra layer of defense.

It all happened so fast. The bear lunged towards you both and in one swift motion he took your Levin Sword and attempted to pierce it. Unsteadily, your hands flew to your tome and you tried to distract the bear by casting Elfire upwards. You didn’t want Frederick to get hurt amid your spellcasting.

Instead, this got the bear angrier. It jumped on top of Frederick and tried to claw at his armor, trying to play with his food. It succeeded in piercing into some spots and tried to rip away from there. Frederick struggled to get some few hits here and there but started to fall weaker from the blood he was starting to lose.

Scared for his life, you take a deep breath and cast Elfire on the bear’s back. It yelped in pain and stood up.

Frederick uses the opportunity to use his new adrenaline rush and stand up to take this bear down.

He stabs it once and it falls back. He stabs it again and it tries to fight back but your Frederick was a much better fighter. Dare you say, he was a better bear. He impales it once more but closer to its jugular to make sure it dies quickly. He wanted to be over with. Frederick wanted you to be safe. Once there were no signs of the bear making a comeback, he took two steps and fell back, his head falling back on the ground.

“Frederick!!” You shout, rushing to him. “Oh, Gods please!”

You kneel next to his body and place his head on your lap. “Don’t close your eyes, please Frederick.” The blood from his torso looked to be gushing out rapidly. You gasp and quickly look around while taking off your coat. Frederick winced when he felt you apply pressure to his torso.

 

“My love… Thank y-you for being by my s-side during our short t-time together.” He coughed and greeted your hands with his precarious palms. “A-and I’m so very s-sorry I hurt you, Robin. I wish you can find i-it in your heart to f-forgive me.”

Tears fell from your eyes as you stared into his closing eyes. “Please stay awake! Please stay with me! Frederick please you can’t leave!!” You continued to apply pressure to try to save him, yet there was no response this time. No jolt, no groan. You hold him closer, never wanting to separate from him again.

 

* * *

 

_“Robin you need to take care of yourself.”_

_“Please rest I’m scared.”_

_“This is unhealthy.”_

You would only sleep in your seat after long nights, albeit only 2-3 hours at a time. Your heart felt like it left, and your motivation went with it. You barely ate, only eating bites of what Lissa would bring to you. The only thing that would repair this disease would be Frederick. Your knight in shining armor.

It felt like an eternity until you smiled again. You were scribbling notes in your journal and you began to hear shouting. Assuming they were screams of caution, you grabbed your Levin sword, the same he used to protect you with, took a tome and left your sanctuary to find the source of these screams.

Yet you were confused when you were led to the medical tent. You walked faster, scared those in the tent were in danger. Lifting the flap, you walked into the tent of many cots, yet all of them gathered in one area.

“F-Frederick?” your hope was wearing thin and your heart beat faster as you walked closer. A few people turned towards you and cheered. 

“Hey, Robin!! The big guy woke up!” Vaike shouted ecstatically as he waved you down.

“Robin? Is she alright? Is she here?”

When you hear his voice, you drop your weapons and run towards the cot. There was a path made for you as you made your way to your destination. Tears began to form as you saw him. Frederick’s face was partially bandaged, and you could only imagine how bandaged his torso is underneath the extra shirt Maribelle supplied him with. He looked at you, relieved and lovingly. You instantly dropped down to his eye level and held one of his hands with both of yours. Dropping your face down to cover your face with his large hands cradled in yours. “Frederick I’m so sorry! Chrom told me everything! I’m sorry I’m so stupid and I understand if you never forgive me. I enda-”

Frederick lifted your head so he could look into your eyes for a moment, showing a small smile before his cold lips were instantly warmed by yours.

“OOOOOOOO” Lissa jested with a large smile plastered on her face.

The two of you completely forgot about the crowd before you and it would be weeks before the teasing died down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I felt inspired to write this after reading the support conversations between Frederick and Olivia. I didn't mean to take the turn I took towards the end but I think it ended up the best out of the various scenarios I thought up. The title is Please in Latin. I chose it because I found myself writing that a lot and I felt just "Please" sounded bland.


End file.
